Sidetracked
by TheCronicler
Summary: An icy wasteland shall be you're plain eventually just living will feel like hell's rain. A traitor may arise from the mist, He who wields the Demonic fist, This is the Consumption or end if you will, Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, All hopes are lost so you give in to the Frost.


**Lance is the roman counter part of Leo That i created And Adri is a character I constructed inside my head "Ladri" In Future chapters DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I DO NOT Pjo... One day...One day THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD!**

**Chapter one-Introducing Adri**

Right now normal teen-aged girls would be at some kind of party but not me,I'm stalking my next victim. Let me explain. A few years ago I learned the truth, it took me a while to accept it and once i did I left. I really don't want to talk about my past so lets leave it at that.

My mother is Kh- err never-mind... I work (if you can call it working) As a hunter full time because a girl's gotta earn drachma somehow.

Randomly I'll get messages explaining my target. I only need who and where then I'm off. I haven't gotten any requests in a while, that's because of my previous job.

I was supposed neutralize a son of Poseidon named Perry or something like that and it didn't end well.(**A/N **I know that it is spelled Percy I just typed it like that to emphasize that she doesn't remember it)

So I was surprised when I got a letter to eliminate a son of Hephaestus

The letter had holes and tear marks all around and looked as fragile as a glass goblet

**The letter read,**

**Hello once more, My humble** **Hunter (A/N I know what you are thinking but she's not a hunter of Artemis)**

**I have a new target for you, You know how it goes. You kill said person and you are rewarded as usual..**

**Time to skip the small talk and get strait to the essentials**

**Name: Lance Kane**

**Targets location: New York**

**Sex: Male**

**Godly parent: Hephaestus  
**

**That is all you need to know, End the target and send me proof**

**Farewell**

Same letter as last time apparently the writer had no intentions of revealing their identity to me. "HOW IS THIS PERSON GOING TO HIRE ME TO KILL ANOTHER DEMIGOD",I yelled furiously. I'M A BOUNTY HUNTER DAMMIT NOT SOME KIND OF MERCENARY.

I felt uneasy about it but decided just to get it over with. I'd think of something when i got there. Quickly I awoke my Frost-wolf which also was my only friend named Snowball (which is pretty desperate but hey its the life i live), equipped my gear and reluctantly Mounted Snowball.

Apparently Lance the son of Hephaestus was located in New York, like most demigods ,as for me I preferred to live where I get the most business. I set out into the night and decided to take a nap on my loyal Snowball while she trudged on forward. I was still pondering how I was going to kill lance... It just didn't feel right.

I awoke to a glorious sunrise and wolf slobber, NOT a good combination. During the night Snowball made her way to New York Surprisingly she made it all the way. That would have been very suspicious to me but i decided to listened to my famous quote "Don't question it, just go with it". Morning time was without a doubt pitiful to me. Don't get me wrong all the bright shades of red, orange and yellow are somewhat pretty but not for me.

Speedily I executed my daily routine,brushed my long silvery hair as well as my teeth. (Even though I was just going to get dirty again)

Lance is a hunter which I could respect. I sent Snowball to go play in the streets As i trailed slowly behind her knowing that eventually she would draw his attention.

We waited for about what seemed 3-4 hours for this guy to show up But we obviously waited alot longer because the sun was beginning to descend. Occasionally Snowball would come back for a snack which i couldn't blame her for.

"If this guy was a monster hunter he must have been a bad one ". I stated. Considering that Snowball had been Wandering through the streets the mortals probably saw her as a puppy of some kind .Just as I was going to tell Snowball to return. He shows up! I climbed to higher ground on the fire escape of a building near by to get a good shot at him while he engaged in battle with Snowball.

I'd already told her to be on the defensive side and dodge his attacks But, that didn't make me anymore less nervous.. I didn't get a good view of what he looked like but that didn't matter.

I drew an arrow from my quiver,

Took aim at the targets head. I didn't see the opportunity for a shot so i waited until his guard was down.

When i saw the chance and was Just about to shoot Lance does something unexpected. He yells some kind of encrypted word that I couldn't make out from where I was and his hand ignites. well I shouldn't say "ignites" because his hand wasn't on fire. His hand was more of ignited with light energy. Honestly it was indeed truly amazing.

I was super sidetracked(**A/N see where the title shows its purpose)** and started asking random questions in my mind like "how did Hades he do that" and some kind of embarrassing ones like "is he single" I had no idea where that came from after all I never had a date and I am 14... After a few more awkward moments later I started to recover from her thoughts and saw as He landed a direct hit on Snowball...

A killing blow. Snowball was gone. I wanted to shoot him right then and there, but I just couldn't do it. My heart filled with anger as I realized that Snowball was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

She vowed to get Snowball back... At all costs after all if she hadn't been thinking about her love life Lance would have already been thing he did with his hand must've taken a lot of his energy because he instantly passed out.

Over the years I've learned not to question things and just go with them but, I wanted answers. I remembered that I had yet up a camp here a while back. I dragged the unconscious male to my past base and that's how you got here lance.

This base is one of my larger ones because I stayed in the area longer then I normally do. OKAY enough with the questions i've answered all of your's despite me being the one holding you hostage. " ENOUGH,Now its time for you to answer my questions Lance". I said with a devilish smile.

**Authors note-Go easy on me its my first "real" story PLEASE REVIEW its the only way i know if my story is any good You dont even have to follow me I just hope that you reveiw -TheCronicler**


End file.
